1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus capable of resizing an image and a method of resizing an image thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of resizing a scanned image to a file size desired by a user and storing the resized image, and a method of resizing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus scans a document that has been put on a document scanning screen to generate a scanned image. The generated scanned image is generally either stored in the image forming apparatus or transmitted to a computer connected to the image forming apparatus and stored there.
With the increasing demands of users, the technology for connecting an external memory to an image forming apparatus, and directly storing a scanned image in a file format in the external memory, has recently been of interest. The size of a scanned file depends on scanning options set by a user, e.g., a particular resolution, color, size (aspect ratio), etc., and the size is not changed in the image forming apparatus.
A conventional image forming apparatus stores a scanned image file in an internal storage unit or in an external memory connected to the image forming apparatus without resizing the scanned image (without changing the file size). Thus, if the file size of the scanned image is larger than a size set to be used when the user later uses the stored scanned image, the user must reduce the file size of the scanned image (resize the file size of the scanned image) prior to use.
For example, if the user uploads a file of the scanned image stored in the external memory to a website, the user may not be permitted to directly upload the stored file of the scanned image because the website limits the size of a file which can be uploaded, and the stored file exceeds the limited size. In this case, the user must first reduce the file size using a computer application program and then re-upload the file of the scanned image.
Also, if the file size of a scanned image is larger than a size which can be stored in the external memory, the user must adjust the scanning options to reduce the file size of the scanned image and then re-scan the document.